Merodeando
by Merodeadora Lu
Summary: Tres chicos, tres chicas, amor y muchas locuras en Hogwarts! Historias de James, Sirius y Remus... No soy muy buena en los sumarios así que leed!
1. Prólogo

**Este es mi primer fic del pasado, tenía algunas ideas que me rondaban la mente así que decidí plasmarlas por aquí (uy, plasmarlas... Me admiro de mi vocabulario, jijiji). ¡Espero que os guste!**

_

* * *

_

**PRÓLOGO**

Era media tarde. En la torre de Gryffindor, una pelirroja intentaba concentrarse en los apuntes que tenía delante. Se llamaba Lily Evans y era prefecta en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Tenía que hacer un trabajo de Historia de la Magia para el día siguiente. En contra de su costumbre lo había dejado para última hora.

Suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana. Era un día frío y claro de mediados de octubre, exactamente de esos que le gustaban a ella. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a los apuntes.

En ese momento entró en la habitación una de sus compañeras, Lucy Johns. Era una chica alta, rubia y con ojos azules. Su cuerpo no podía calificarse de delgado, más bien tenía curvas que eso si, traían de cabeza a más de un chico de la escuela.

- ¿Qué tal, prefecta? –saludó.

Y acto seguido se desplomó sobre la cama. Si algo caracterizaba a Lucy era que no se sentaba, ni se echaba, sino que se dejaba caer. Su cama era la más sufrida de la escuela y ya había tenido más de un percance.

- Estaba haciendo el trabajo de Historia de la Magia. ¿Tú sabes algo sobre la guerra de los trolls y los gnomos de no se qué año? –preguntó Lily mientras pasaba desesperada las páginas del libro en busca de información.

- ¡Vamos, Lily, tranquila! –Lucy se levantó y se dirigió a uno de los estantes de la habitación-. Coge mi trabajo y copia lo que quieras. Si tu moral de prefecta te lo permite, claro.

Miraba a Lily con expresión divertida.

- ¡Trae eso aquí! –sonrió la pelirroja-. ¡Al diablo con Binns!

Comenzó a copiar el trabajo de su amiga, mientras Lucy se volvía a tirar en la cama a dedicarse a su pasatiempo favorito: no hacer nada. Nadie se explicaba como podía sacar buenas notas si estaba tres cuartas partes del día haciendo el vago.

En esto, entró en la habitación la tercera ocupante del cuarto, la pequeña del grupo, Sidney Hill. Pero que no os engañe el nombre. A pesar de él, Sidney era una francesa de pura cepa. Sus padres, ingleses residentes en París, se dedicaban a la moda, por lo que ella siempre lucía trajes y túnicas de diseño (NDA: Sé que es un tópico que los franceses siempre se dedican a la moda, pero es que son tan divinos ellos...). Además de eso, Sidney tenía una gran pasión: las bromas. Era sabido por toda la escuela que tenía un repertorio de trucos de escándalo, de los que solían ser objeto los Slytherin, los cuales habían intentado hacerle vudú o algo pero ella sí que sabía protegerse de los "sinsustancia, sin sentido del gusto y que se chulean de saber mil maldiciones pero es mentira", como ella los llamaba. Cabe decir que a Sidney le encantaba poner nombres largos a todo el mundo, empezando por ella misma, que se definía como "monísima, encantadora y divertida, además de la única en la escuela que sabe elegir los complementos". Aparte de lo presumida que era, también era una gran amiga, defensora de sus compañeras y por encima de todo generosa, muy generosa.

Como volvía de jugar al Quidditch (donde jugaba de guardiana, que según ella era la posición más elegante de todas, vaya usted a saber por qué) llevaba la túnica de deporte sobre su cuerpo bajito y delgado, mientras que llevaba la melena castaña rizada agarrada en una cola de caballo.

- ¡Caray con James Potter! –gritó nada más entrar en la habitación-. Menudo tute que nos ha metido, y eso que es el primer entrenamiento. Está de un tiquismiquis...

- Ya sabes como es Potter –repuso Lily sin levantar la vista de su trabajo-. Seguramente querría lucirse con alguna de esas nenitas enamoradas de él que invaden el campo.

- Pues le ha salido el tiro por la culata, porque lo único que ha conseguido es que Jordan se hartara y le tirara la quaffle a la cabeza –dijo Sidney con una amplia sonrisa-. Te aseguro que me encantó verlo.

(NDA: En este fic encontraréis muchos apellidos de compañeros de clase de Harry, pero es que mi pobre mente no tiene imaginación para inventarse miles y miles de nombres! En este caso, Jordan es el padre de Lee Jordan, ese entrañable hombre que retransmite los partidos de Quidditch con esa neutralidad estupenda...)

- ¡ACABÉ! –gritó Lily de repente-. Hala, vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago. ¿Os parece?

- Si esperas a que me duche y me ponga decente cuenta conmigo –dijo Sidney, que ya estaba entrando en el baño.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

En el otro extremo de la torre, en uno de los cuartos de los chicos, reinaba un caos absoluto. Tres jugadores de Quidditch acalorados acababan de llegar y ahora estaban discutiendo por ver quién entraba a ducharse primero.

Encabezaba la pelea James Potter, un chico moreno con gafas y un pelo rebelde que le daba mucho encanto. Era el buscador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch, y uno de los más deseados de Hogwarts. Sus conquistas eran múltiples, pero últimamente le daba por perseguir a Lily Evans, y por eso andaban todo el día a la gresca.

Intentando placar a James se encontraba Sirius Black, también moreno con unos impactantes ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto. Bueno, eso lo decían los montones de alumnas a las que habia enamorado, pero la verdad era que el practicar deporte asiduamente le habia moldeado el cuerpo mejor que cualquier gimnasio (NDA: Maldito gremio de entrenadores personales... Guapos pero qué sádicos que son los jodios).

Y finalmente, en la posición estrella de aplastado por sus dos amigos, se encontraba Remus Lupin, el más callado y estudioso de los tres, que tenía unos preciosos ojos dorados y el pelo claro, y al que tampoco le faltaban admiradoras.

En la esquina de la habitación, rezando para que no se escapara ningún golpe y le diera a él (NDA: ojalá, igual así las ideas le mejoraban un poco), se encontraba Peter Pettigrew, el cuarto de los Merodeadores que era el único que no tenía seguidoras, ya que era rechoncho y bajito, y eso ya se sabe que a la edad de 17 años es el mayor pecado del mundo.

¡Venga, tíos, que yo llegué el primero! –dijo James mientras le tiraba del brazo a Sirius.

¡Pero yo le di mil veces a las bludgers mientras que tu solo atrapaste una vez una mísera snitch que no rompe brazos ni nada! –contestó Sirius, que le sujetaba la pierna a James para que no escapara.

Remus no decía nada, sino que intentaba salir de debajo del amasijo de brazos y piernas que se había formado.

- ¡Además, soy el capitán del equipo y el líder de este grupo! –insistió James.

Sirius clavó en él su mirada azul, irritado a más no poder con la frase de James. Siempre acababan discutiendo por lo mismo, y esta vez no iba a ser menos. Se encararon y empezaron a reñir a voz en grito, cosa que aprovechó Remus para meterse corriendo en el baño.

- ¡Ahí os quedáis, pringaos! –dijo triunfal. Eso sí, primero se cercioró de que estaba bien cerrada la puerta, porque no quería tener encima a dos animagos con ansias homicidas.

James y Sirius miraron simultáneamente la puerta del baño y se echaron a reír. Ya no había más remedio que esperar a que Remus usara todo el arsenal de champús y cremas que tenía (en realidad todos hacían lo mismo). Se pusieron a hablar del tema recurrente de los últimos tiempos: James y Lily.

- Bueno, Prongs¿cómo va la caza y captura de la prefecta? –preguntó Sirius con sorna.

- Muy bien, Padfoot –contestó James, que no se distinguía precisamente por su modestia-. Presiento que enseguida va a declarar sus sentimientos hacia mi.

Sirius ahogó una risita. Su amigo tenía un concepto de la realidad un tanto distorsionado. La última vez que había abordado a Lily había conseguido perder veinte puntos, y además había esquivado por un poco un maleficio que le hubiera hecho crecer las orejas desmesuradamente. Lily se las gastaba que no veas.

- ¿Y tú¿Tienes algún objetivo para este curso? –James puso su mejor cara de intrigado cotilla.

- ¿Desde cuando tiene Sirius un solo objetivo? –este era Remus, que salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura (NDA: lo estoy visualizando...).

Mientras Sirius miraba a su compañero con cara de pocos amigos, James aprovechó para colarse en el cuarto de baño antes de que su amigo se diera cuenta, pero se tuvo que fastidiar porque la toalla la tenía Remus y tuvo que volver a asomarse.

- Moony, deja de decir tonterías y trae la toalla de una vez, pesao –dijo de un tirón para volver a cerrar la puerta. Lo hizo a tiempo porque así la zapatilla que le había tirado el licántropo dio en la puerta.

Cuando por fin terminaron de ducharse todos, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por el lago.

Y en esas estaban cuando vieron a la orilla bajo un árbol a su archienemigo. Severus Snape era un Slytherin de su misma edad, que llevaba desde primero en competencia con los Merodeadores. La diferencia radicaba en que, mientras los Gryffindors se llevaban a las chicas de calle, Snape se llevaba los méritos académicos, porque otra cosa no, pero estudioso era un cacho.

- Vaya vaya, Snivellus¿tú por aquí? Creía que el sol te daba alergia¿no les pasa eso a los vampiros chupasangre? –ese era James, que la verdad que ese día no estaba muy inspirado con los insultos.

Snape se levantó de un salto y con la varita en ristre. Parecía que la cosa iba a ser la de siempre, una batalla de maleficios en la que solía salir perdiendo el Sly (NDA: tres contra uno... La verdad que Snape me inspira simpatía, con lo arisco que es me recuerda a mi... sniff). Ya se había reunido en torno a los chicos un nutrido grupo de alumnos listos para las apuestas (NDA: sísí, estos magos parecen buenos, pero como les gusta el sufrimiento ajeno...). Sin embargo, en el momento en el que los labios de Sirius se abrían para empezar el duelo, una voz interrumpió de lleno...

¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

_

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado mi imaginación en este momento. Como habréis imaginado, la que interrumpe esta encantadora situación es nuestra Lily Evans (ya iba a poner Lily Potter, pero le quitaría emoción a la conquista¿no? Jejeje). Así que para el siguiente capítulo tendremos ya el primer enfrentamiento Lily-James. Conoceremos mejor a las compañeras de la pelirroja para que me digáis si os pegan o no con nuestros Merodeadores¡¡que no podemos dejarlos en manos de cualquiera¡¡Espero que me dejéis algún review, que se agradecen un monton! Críticas, elogios, todo será bien recibido. Hasta entonces, un saludo a todos de Merodeadora Lu**_


	2. Un enfrentamiento y una idea

**¡Bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo! Que sepáis que como soy nueva no me di cuenta de admitir los reviews anónimos pero ahora ya está todo controlado. ¡Espero que os guste!**

_

* * *

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?_

Los Merodeadores se dieron la vuelta bruscamente a ver quién era el aguafiestas. Al ver que era la de siempre, Lily, ahogaron un suspiro de resignación. Desde que la pelirroja era prefecta había fastidiado muchos de sus "momentos de esparcimiento", como ellos lo llamaban, aunque más bien eran "momentos de tortura de Snape" (NDA: una diversión de lo más sano y natural... Aunque yo votaría por torturar a la maldita rata...).

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo todos con la varita? No creo que estéis estudiando Transformaciones o Encantamientos¿no? –dijo la prefecta con su mejor tono de mando.

- No, Evans, estábamos cambiando impresiones con nuestro amigo Severus –dijo Sirius amablemente.

- Sí, eso –ese era Remus, que también era prefecto pero ahora que lo pienso como si no lo fuera.

- Concretamente comparábamos varitas –apuntó James con su mejor tono de niño bueno (de esos que no camelan a nadie porque suelen ir acompañados con una cara de trastada que no veas).

Los ojos verdes de Lily soltaban chispas. Dios mío, como odiaba a Potter cuando se ponía condescendiente...

- Pero vamos a ver, Potter¿tu te crees que soy idiota? –por lo que se ve, la prefecta tenía ganas de pelea.

Viendo lo que se avecinaba, Lucy (NDA: recordemos, la amiga de Lily) empezó a dispersar a los curiosos, que en ese momento ascendían a todo el sexto curso y parte de los demás, que eran más cotillas que Karmele Marchante y Mariñas tomando un café.

- Vamos, vamos, desalojen –decía al más puro estilo de portero de discoteca-. Aquí no hay nada que ver.

Se oyó un murmullo de decepción. Ahora que la cosa se iba a poner interesante... Cabe decir que los duelos entre Merodeadores y Snape eran ya míticos. Había hasta un sistema de apuestas (el que apostara por Snape, aparte de tonto era que le sobraba la pasta porque perdía siempre el tio). Además, si había muertos se cobraba más. Sí, queridos lectores, estos niños eran más sadicos que el propio Sade.

- ¿Tonta tú? Jamás en la vida, amiga Evans –respondió James.

Sus amigos se rieron. Habían detectado el tono de su amigo, que no era otro que la "voz de ligar", esa que ponen la mayoría de los hombres para hablar con una chica guapa (NDA: que yo personalmente llamo voz de Barry White).

Lo malo es que también Lily había visto el cambio de actitud del moreno y si había alguna cosa que odiara más de James que su condescendencia era que intentara tratarla a ella como a una de sus fans.

- Mierda, Potter, no pongas ese tono conmigo –le espetó-. Es una pena que no te haya pillado in fraganti porque te ibas a enterar.

- Deberían buscar otro método para castigar que quitar puntos¿verdad? –Sirius se metió en la conversación como si la cosa fuera con él.

- Yo apoyo eso, sí. Imagínate que penita si Evans tuviera que quitarnos puntos, quitar puntos a su propia casa... –James tenía cara de todo menos de pena, precisamente.

Los dos miraron con una sonrisa a la prefecta, que estaba enfadándose más por momentos. A todo esto, Snape seguía ahí como una estatua puesta por el Ayuntamiento. Debía tener miedo de que si se movía Lily descargara su furia lanzándole un Encantamiento, que además los había perfeccionado bastante de tanto practicar con Potter. Sidney (NDA: recordemos otra vez, la otra amiga de Lily) le vio la cara y le dio lástima.

- ¿Por qué sigues ahí? –le dijo.

- Sí, eso, lárgate Snivellus –James parecía encantado de la vida. Insultar a Snape no era tan gratificante como lanzarle un hechizo pero bueno, el día no estaba perdido del todo.

- ¿Por qué no le dejas en paz, Potter? –esta era Lily, la abogada de pobres.

- No necesito que me defienda una Sangre Sucia –gruñó el Slytherin.

Seis pares de ojos se volvieron hacia el moreno, que tuvo el suficiente sentido común para salir corriendo hacia el castillo, no fuera que le lanzaran cinco hechizos a la vez y algún Avada Kedabra camuflado por ahí (obra de James, seguro).

- Y ahora que se ha ido la carabina, podemos seguir hablando de nuestra relación –este era James, por supuesto, que sería muy listo para las bromas pero para esto cero patatero.

- ¿Pero qué relación, Potter? –la pelirroja estaba exasperada. No sabía como pero el moreno siempre conseguía descolocarla...

- No disimules, Evans, en realidad me quieres pero no lo has descubierto toda...

Se interrumpió y se agachó justo a tiempo, por lo que la maldición piernas de gelatina le dio a Peter (NDA: te está bien por traidor). No es que fuera un hechizo muy fuerte, más bien incómodo, pero la rata (perdón, Peter) parecía que se estaba muriendo de las voces que pegaba.

- ¡Estás sin civilizar, chiquilla! –le dijo Sirius con un tono escandalizado que no combinaba con el brillo divertido de sus ojos. Definitivamente, esa chica le gustaba para James.

- Pues ahora te quito cinco puntos, por listilla –saltó Remus, encantado de estar al loro y usar sus poderes de prefecto por una vez.

Lily se quedó de piedra. Es que normalmente Remus estaba feliz en su mundo y le daba la vara tener que salir de él para reñir a los demás, así que era una novedad que quitara puntos. ¡Y encima a ella, una prefecta! (NDA: si os dais cuenta, Lily es un poco Hermione Granger, vaya tela con las criaturas). Cuando terminó de digerir la pérdida de puntos perdió toda su compostura y se puso a gritar a los Merodeadores sin ton ni son. Lucy y Sidney se miraron, cogieron a su amiga una por cada brazo y se dirigieron al castillo, arrastrando a la prefecta que seguía gritando. La imagen era para grabarla, qué pena que en Hogwarts no funcionaran los aparatos eléctricos (NDA¿es que no habéis leído Historia de Hogwarts?).

Sirius y James se miraron con una sonrisa, hasta que un quejido de Peter les devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿No habría que llevar a éste a la enfermería? –sugirió Remus, como quien pregunta qué tipo de helado te gusta más.

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –aulló Peter (NDA¡NOOOOO! –aullamos el resto del mundo).

El caso es que al final pudo la compasión por Peter (NDA: pues él no la tendra después con vosotros, almas cándidas), y se dirigieron a la enfermería. Después de dejar al gelatinoso allí y de echar la culpa a Snape (con lo cual no perdieron el día, como había pensado James), los tres amigos se quedaron sin saber qué hacer. Por lo tanto decidieron ir a tirar unas cuantas bombas fétidas cerca de la sala común de Slytherin (NDA: yo no sé porqué siguen con estas cosas, si total luego siempre los pillan).

_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las chicas, una paciente Lucy estaba escuchando a una iracunda Lily, que llevaba dando la plasta con "el estúpido de Potter" una hora. Sidney había sido más lista y se había ido supuestamente a la biblioteca (en realidad lo más seguro es que estuviera por ahí planeando algún truco para el pimer Slytherin que tuviera la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino)._

- ¿Pero qué se cree ese Potter¿Yo enamorada de él¡Venga ya! –decía la pelirroja, que se iba repitiendo ya más que la morcilla.

- Lily, te repites más que la morcilla (NDA¿lo veis?) –Lucy se tumbó en la cama-. ¿Por qué no hablas de otra cosa?

- Está bien –suspiró su compañera-. El lunes tengo reunión de prefectos, parece ser que vamos a hablar de lo que vamos a hacer en Halloween y deberíamos tener una propuesta cada uno. ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?

- Aquí la organizadora de eventos sociales es Syd, no yo –contestó Lucy-. La verdad es que en este momento tengo la mente en Babia. ¿Qué tal si vamos a la sala común? Aquí hace demasiado calor.

Bajaron por las escaleras y en la sala común se encontraron a su mejor amigo, Frank Longbottom (NDA: sí, el padre de Neville, la verdad es que ese niño siempre me dio un poco de penita...). Frank era lo que cualquier chica desearía: era cazador en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, era alto, moreno de piel y de pelo y con unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Y por si fuera poco, siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar a los demás, sobre todo a sus "chicas favoritas". Quería ser auror, por eso tenía unas notas altísimas. Lo único que no era era prefecto, porque decía que eso le quitaba tiempo para estudiar y para el deporte.

- ¿Qué hay, señoritas? –Frank hizo una reverencia a las chicas, para luego enderezarse de un salto y hacer una mueca-. ¿Vais a alguna parte?

- Estábamos hablando de Halloween –dijo Lily-. Pensando qué podemos hacer.

- Pero Lyls, queda un mes todavía –se sorprendió el chico-. Seguro que a Dumbledore ya se le ha ocurrido alguna locura de las suyas para que todo sea lo más anormal posible.

Los tres chicos rieron. Era de cajón que Dumbledore tendría alguna propuesta extravagante para ese día. El director estaba un poco loco, qué le vamos a hacer, siendo el mejor mago de los últimos tiempos hay que permitirle un poco de libertad.

En ese momento entró en la sala común Sidney como una tromba, y corrió escaleras arriba. Un momento después se asomó de nuevo y saludó a sus amigos:

- ¿Por qué no me decís que estáis aquí? –les reprochó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

- No nos ha dado ni tiempo –bostezó Lucy (NDA: tengo que hacer algo con esta chica, es más vaga que... Sirius. No os digo más).

- Sí¿adónde ibas con tanta prisa? –preguntó Frank.

- ¡Es que se me ha ocurrido una idea genial para Halloween! –Sidney estaba emocionada.

- Sorpréndeme –contestó Lily-. Igual así quedo bien en la reunión de los prefectos, en vez de ser siempre la que más puntos quita (NDA: estos prefectos son como los boy – scouts, esos que venden galletas y el que más venda gana¿ganará algo Lily por ser la prefecta más severa? Yo creo que solo gana parecido con McGonagall).

- ¡Un baile! –Sidney vio como sus amigos la miraban aburridos. Todos los años había un baile-. No me miréis así, este año será especial. En vez de escoger a tu pareja... ¡Sólo la sabrás el día del baile! Mediante disfraces, por ejemplo, no sé, eso tengo que perfeccionarlo.

En vista de que se quedaban callados, la morena invocó una pizarra y se puso a explicar.

- Mirad, un ejemplo. La semana antes del baile se reparten tarjetas con disfraces, entre las chicas y los chicos. Se tiene que vestir uno con el disfraz que le toque, así no hay problemas de elección. ¡Y cuando llegues al baile, cuando encuentres a alguien del sexo opuesto vestido como tú o con un disfraz complementario (como Marco Antonio y Cleopatra) pues esa es tu pareja!

Sidney finalizó su exposición y esperó, como quien espera que le rían un chiste.

- No está mal –concedió Lily después de un momento de reflexión-. Lo propondré en la reunión el lunes.

_

* * *

¡****__Pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado, y que me dejéis muchos reviews, por pedir que no quede... Jajaja. Para el próximo capítulo veremos la reunión de los prefectos (seguro que Lily acaba discutiendo con alguno), empezaremos a ver por dónde van los tiros en el amor, y también los preparativos del baile. Y bueno, alguna sorpresilla por ahí..._¡ 

**_Hasta entonces, se despide_**

**_Merodeadora Lu_**


	3. Disfraces

_**¡Hola a todos los lectores! Aquí os pongo el siguiente capitulo de la historia. No sé como me está quedando, así que estiraros y dejarme reviews ¡porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**_

_**LyoneesEvans¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Lo agradezco mucho, de verdad. Todavía no tengo muy claro a quién voy a emparejar porque todavía quedan personajes por aparecer, pero ya iremos viendo. ¡Un besin!**_

_**Y ahora sí, empiezo con el capítulo.**_

* * *

Era domingo a media noche. James estaba tirado en la cama de cualquier manera. Esperaba a que llegara Sirius, que no había vuelto aún de su cita. Remus estaba sentado en la mesa, con la varita en la mano, haciendo florituras y escribiendo su nombre en el aire con letras doradas. Bajó la mano y suspiró. 

- Me pregunto cómo Padfoot aguanta los lunes por la mañana despierto en clase –dijo el licántropo en voz baja.

- Moony, recuerda que muchas veces no aguanta –contestó James con la vista fija en el techo. Necesitaba una mano de pintura, pensó tontamente.

En la cama de enfrente de la suya, Peter se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo (NDA¡Aprovechad a echarle un maleficio, amigos!).

- Ya va tardando mucho, James. ¿Le habrán pillado? –Remus parecía preocupado.

- Más le vale que no porque como Filch le confisque la capa... –James puso su mejor cara de asesino en serie.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió despacio, para volver a cerrarse un momento después. James y Remus se pusieron en pie uno junto al otro, como si fueran los padres de Sirius.

- ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? –ese fue Remus, con tono de "me has decepcionado, hijo".

Sirius, que se estaba quitando la capa cuidadosamente, dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Se puede saber que coño hacéis ahí de pie con la luz apagada¿Queréis matarme de un infarto o qué?

- No, querido amigo –James tenía una sonrisa pícara en la cara-. Queremos que nos cuentes con pelos y señales esa cita, que tuvo que salir bien para que hayas llegado tan tarde.

Sirius sonrió entonces con la sonrisa de las grandes victorias que tan bien conocían sus amigos.

- Pues verás, Prongs, hoy he triunfado en toda regla. Fíjate que ya tengo hasta pareja para el baile de Halloween... Alice es genial.

(NDA: Alice es la madre de Neville de joven¡mira tu con quién se jugaba los cuartos!).

- Todavía queda para Halloween –dijo Remus tumbándose en la cama-. Y además, todas las chicas con las que sales son "geniales", según tu.

- Sí, Padfoot, a mí ya me aburren tus cuentos de citas –ese era James, con todo el morro.

- ¡Pero si me preguntaste tu, idiota!

Los otros dos no hicieron ni caso. Sirius se encogió de hombros, dejó la capa de invisibilidad en una silla y se echó a dormir sin molestarse en desvestirse.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Lo primero que sintió Sirius al despertarse fue frío, mucho frío. Se dio la vuelta refunfuñando y buscando su edredón, que parecía haberse desvanecido. Pero no, eran Remus y James, que llevaban un rato largo intentando levantar al animago sin resultado. A cierta distancia estaba Peter observando la maniobra, encantado de que por una vez el blanco no fuera él (NDA: Ya lo serás, ya).

- ¿Y si traemos del baño la jarra de agua fría, Moony?

La sugerencia de James tuvo la virtud de levantar a Sirius de un salto. El moreno miró a sus amigos con cara de pocos amigos (NDA¡Me ha encantado esta expresión!), como decidiendo a por quién ir primero pero miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenía el tiempo justo para ducharse y bajar a desayunar.

- ¡Ya me vengaré luego de vosotros! –concluyó yendo hacia el baño.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

En la habitación de las chicas estaba teniendo lugar una escena parecida. Esta vez, la víctima era Lucy, pero eso no era una novedad porque la tía siempre se dormía. Sidney y Lily no se dedicaron únicamente a quitarle el edredón, sino que le estaban tirando una por cada pierna, y ni aún así conseguían que se moviera de la cama.

- Bueno, Lyls, me parece que vamos a tener que llamar a Frank –dijo Sidney con tono pesaroso.

Lucy se levantó de un salto (NDA: En esta escuela todos se levantan con una energía...).

- ¡NOOO! –gritó-. ¿Queréis que me vea con esta facha¿Pero qué clase de amigas sois vosotras?

Las otras se miraron sonriendo. Lucy estaba loca por Frank casi desde el primer día. Sidney, que era la experta en amores del grupo, decía que el chico parecía interesado, pero Lucy, que era una tozuda de tomo y lomo, decía que ni de coña. Así que ya la habían dejado por imposible.

- Venga, Lucy, yo creo que a Frank le vas a gustar igual -¿He dicho que la habían dejado por imposible? Miento, Sidney seguía igual de pesadita con el tema.

- No empieces otra vez, que entre que os peleáis y no no nos da tiempo a bajar a desayunar y estoy que me muero de hambre –dijo Lily, que siempre hacía de pacificadora entre las dos (NDA¿Os suena de algo? Ron y Hermione siempre traen frito a Harry, se ve que de tal palo tal astilla).

Lucy se apresuró a meterse en la ducha, porque si había algo que se comparase a su afición a dormir era su afición a comerse un mínimo de cinco bollos en el desayuno. La verdad es que nadie sabía dónde los metía porque no engordaba ni un ápice.

Pero si Lily pensaba que la discusión iba a acabar ahí estaba equivocada, porque Sidney siguió dándole la murga a Lucy desde la puerta del cuarto de baño, y la otra replicaba desde la ducha (NDA: Imaginaros el panorama, si es que qué afición a la discusión tienen estos pequeños magos).

- ¡Que me dejes en paz, Syd! –la voz de Lucy sonaba amortiguada por el agua.

- ¿Por qué¡En el fondo sabes que tengo razón pero pasas de mi! –replicaba Sidney como si estuviera en Salsa Rosa informando de la crónica social.

Lily escuchó pacientemente diez minutos (NDA: Hay que decir que sus compañeras de cuarto tardaban más en ducharse que los Merodeadores, ahí es nada), y acto seguido decidió bajar a desayunar ella sola, dejando a las dos contertulias con sus asuntos.

Por el camino se encontró a Remus. Era el único Merodeador que podía aguantar, porque era prefecto también y esos cargos unen mucho (NDA: Sí, claro, sobre todo a Ron y a Malfoy, que se hicieron de un amigo cuando los nombraron prefectos...). La pelirroja estaba dudando de si sonreírle o no, porque todavía se acordaba de los puntos que le había quitado unos días atrás (NDA¡Qué rencorosa es nuestra Lily cuando le das en los puntos!), pero la duda quedó resuelta cuando él se le acercó.

- ¿Qué tal, Evans? –saludó el chico-. ¿Por qué bajas con esas ínfulas?

- He dejado a las dos marujas de mis compañeras discutiendo como posesas en la habitación, y yo me he bajado porque tengo hambre y esos bollos con azúcar glas que ponen los elfos me encantan, espero que no se hayan acabado –la prefecta dijo todo esto de un tirón.

- ¡Bueno! Entonces igual que yo. Sirius y James están peleándose arriba, y decidí bajar yo solo –comentó Remus con una sonrisa-. Peter quería venir conmigo pero le dije que vigilara que no se sacaran los ojos (NDA: En realidad fue porque con lo gordo que es se comería su desayuno y el de Remus). Además, James siempre me quita los bollos con chocolate, que son mis favoritos (NDA¡NO¿En serio?).

- ¿Te importa si desayunamos juntos? Porque dos prefectos son mejor que uno, y si viene Lucius Malfoy a dar la plasta podemos quitarle el doble de puntos –sugirió Lily.

- Me encanta la idea.

Por el camino se encontraron a Frank, que saludó a Lily con un beso en la mejilla y a Remus con una palmada en la espalda. Se llevaban muy bien, porque obviamente si hay unos tíos en tu equipo de quidditch que se ocupan de que no te den las bludgers asesinas comienzas a cogerles cierto cariño.

- ¿Os importa que os acompañe a desayunar? –preguntó el cazador-. Es que mis compañeros de habitación se me comen todos los bollos de azúcar glas.

Al oír esto, Lily echó a correr hacia el Gran Comedor. Frank miró a Remus interrogante.

- Creo que vas a volver a quedarte sin bollos, majo –le dijo este último, mientras Longbottom echaba a correr tras la pelirroja.

Remus sonrió mientras los veía alejarse. Pero no le dio tiempo a relajarse porque dos torbellinos se pararon a su lado.

- ¡Hola Moony! –le dijo alegremente James-. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un hipogrifo.

- "Hala, se acabaron los bollos para mi" –pensó Remus tristemente.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Evan Rosier se aburría. Y mucho. Las reuniones de prefectos eran lo peor del mundo. Aún no sabía porqué había aceptado el cargo. Pensándolo bien, no sabía porqué se lo habían ofrecido. No era el mejor estudiante ni de lejos, ni tampoco era especialmente brillante en nada. Y ahora tenía que aguantar a la sangre sucia Lily Evans exponer su idea para el baile de Halloween. Y lo peor de todo era que después de oír las ideas disparatadas de los de Hufflepuff y las siniestras de Slytherin, oír algo decente para variar era hasta gratificante. Sin embargo, se sintió obligado a llevarle la contraria a la Gryffindor.

- Pues a mí me parece una idea absurda.

Sintió encima de él la mirada iracunda de la pelirroja. Tenía que reconocer que le daba bastante miedo. Con las maldiciones que le intentaba echar a James Potter que era de su misma casa, con él seguro que se esmeraba el doble. Y la verdad que no quería acabar con las piernas de gelatina, con las orejas gigantes o con tentáculos en vez de cara, que era un maleficio que Lily tenía dominado.

McGonagall también le miró irritada. No le gustaban nada las interrupciones y Rosier era un especialista en ese campo.

- Señor Rosier, deje que su compañera termine y luego ya opinará –le dijo con mirada severa-. ¿O es que su idea de pescar manzanas en el Lago Negro le parece muy lograda?

- Pescar manzanas es un juego muy típico de Halloween, profesora –contestó Evan bastante picado (NDA: Este niño no sabe que las manzanas se pescan en un barril de agua, debe ser que un lago y un barril no son muy distintos en su mente).

McGonagall suspiró.

- Prosiga, Evans.

Lily le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia a Rosier y terminó de contar su plan. Los otros siete prefectos (dos por cada casa) se miraron unos a otros. Era una buena idea no saber tu pareja hasta el día del baile. Y lo de los disfraces era también original. En la votación final salieron cinco votos a favor (los de Slytherin votaron en contra y Lily, muy elegante ella, se abstuvo).

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

- ¿Ha ganado mi idea! –Sidney se puso a dar saltos encima de la cama-. ¡Ya os dije que era genialísima!

Lucy la miró con los ojos como platos. La francesa se había puesto a saltar encima de la cama de Lucy, que ya había tenido que ser arreglada unas cuantas veces.

- Syd, yo que tu tendría cui...

No le dio tiempo a decir más. La cama se desplomó en una nube de polvo y serrín (NDA: Lo que da una idea de lo mucho que limpia Lucy debajo de su cama).

- ¿Hace cuánto que no limpias tu zona de la habitación, Lucy? –preguntó Lily (que está de acuerdo con la narradora) tosiendo y agitando las manos-. Aquí hay más polvo que en el Sáhara.

Lucy sacó su varita y lo arregló todo con un simple movimiento de varita.

- Con lo fácil que es ese encantamiento y lo que te cuesta hacerlo –esta era Sidney, que estaba sacudiéndose la túnica de quidditch-. Además¡por tu culpa llego tarde a entrenar!

Y salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

- Bueno, Lyls, así que ganaste¿no? –Lucy retomó el tema-. ¿Cuándo es el sorteo de los disfraces?

- La semana que viene. Antes no da tiempo, con la cantidad de alumnos que somos hay que inventarse un montón de disfraces –contestó la pelirroja, que ya se estaba empezando a estresar.

- ¿Los prefectos os vais a ocupar de todo? –preguntó la rubia, que estaba rezando porque no le tocara a ella.

- Tranquila, Johns, que no te va a tocar poner ni una sola calabaza –dijo con sorna la prefecta-. ¡Dios mío, Lucy, que sólo quedan tres semanas para Halloween¿Cómo me voy a arreglar para hacerlo todo?

- ¡Tu lo has dicho, Lily, tres semanas, vais a ir sobrados de tiempo!

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Mientras, los Merodeadores se dirigían al campo de quidditch, hablando también de Halloween. Sirius no hacía más que repetir que él ya tenía pareja, y James y Remus le decían que se callara, por favor, que lo sabían de sobra y que además no se podía escoger pareja.

- Pues haré trampas para que me toque con Alice –el moreno seguía a lo suyo.

- Eres una pesadilla, Padfoot –concluyó James-. ¡Cielos, mirad qué hora es! Si no os importa me adelantaré, sería muy maleducado que el capitán del equipo, es decir yo, llegara tarde al entrenamiento.

- ¿No le odias cuando dice esas cosas? –dijo Sirius, mirando alejarse a su amigo.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

La semana pasó volando, y antes de que chicos y chicas se dieran cuenta, llegó el día del sorteo. Para variar, nadie tiró bombas fétidas, ni se lanzaron conjuros entre las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Todos fueron muy formales mientras cenaban y esperaban a que Albus Dumbledore anunciara cómo iba a ser el sorteo (NDA: Viejo chiflado... A ver qué hace para amargarles el baile a sus pobres alumnos... ¡Muajajaja!).

- ¡Queridos alumnos! –gritó de repente el director.

Algunos se atragantaron con lo que tenían en la boca porque estaban en medio de la cena. El muy traidor de Albus lo había hecho aposta a ver si se asustaban y ahora estaba tomando nota mental: "Tengo que hacerlo más veces. Me ha gustado el saltito de Snape en la silla. Pero tendré que tener cuidado porque Lupin se ha asustado y está dejándolo todo perdido de migas...".

- Como ya sabéis algunos, este año la fiesta de Halloween será un poco diferente. Nada de las tonterías de pedir a alguien que sea vuestra pareja –el director estaba disfrutando de lo lindo-. ¡Este año todo será un misterio hasta el día del baile!

Eso ya lo sabían todos, por lo que nadie aplaudió. Dumbledore se enfurruñó y les miró a todos por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

- Pues ya que sois todos tan sabihondos, ahora ya no os cuento el chiste que os iba a contar. ¡Y que conste que es muy bueno!

Los alumnos se miraron unos a otros. Estaban ansiosos por saber el disfraz que les había tocado. Algunos esperaban conocer sus parejas antes del baile.

- Ahora aparecerán a vuestro lado unos sobres. Dentro está el disfraz que os ha tocado. El sorteo ha sido limpio y sin trampas (NDA: Contigo de por medio no nos lo creemos, Dumbly). ¡Abrid los sobres! –dijo el director-. ¡Y no se vale decir lo que os ha tocado –añadió como un niño pequeño.

Todos abrieron sus sobres y por supuesto hicieron caso omiso de Dumbledore. Se pusieron a comparar sus disfraces. Alguno que otro se quejaba. Goyle, por ejemplo, decía que no era justo, que él no se quería disfrazar de calamar.

- ¿Qué os ha tocado, chicas? –preguntó Sidney-. A mí de gitana. Ya tengo pensado el traje y todo.

- A mí de pirata –dijo Lucy, encantada de la vida porque era un disfraz muy fácil de hacer.

- ¡Y a mí de princesa! –Lily no parecía muy contenta-. ¿Por qué siempre me tocan las ñoñerías a mi?

Había un gran revuelo en el Gran Comedor. Los Gryffindor estaban levantados y paseaban por las mesas ajenas preguntando a todo lo que se movía de qué se disfrazaban. Los Ravenclaws hacían porras y apuestas de posibles parejas. Los Hufflepuff eran los únicos que estaban sentados, pero estaban agobiados por los pesaos de los Gryffindor. Los Slytherin hablaban entre ellos y se hacían cambios disimuladamente. Goyle, haciendo honor a su fama de tonto, le cambió su disfraz de calamar a Crabbe, que le cedió el suyo de racimo de uvas (NDA: Ya os dije que Dumbledore le iba a amargar la vida a más de uno con los disfraces).

Poco a poco, el comedor se fue vaciando, y el barullo se trasladó a las salas comunes. Lily y Sidney estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala. Lucy se había ido ya a dormir, argumentando que estaba muy cansada.

- ¡Lyls! –Frank Longbottom se acercó a las chicas-. ¿Alguna de vosotras tiene el disfraz de pirata?

- Lo tiene Lucy –dijo Sidney con una sonrisa en la cara-. ¿Te ha tocado de eso?

* * *

_**Bueno, pues hasta aquí este capítulo. No he puesto todos los disfraces porque quiero tener algo de misterio para el siguiente. En él conoceremos los disfraces de los Merodeadores y tendrá lugar el gran baile. Estoy pensando en las parejas pero aun no las tengo claras del todo así que si queréis dejar vuestra opinión ya sabéis. ¡Dejadme reviews!**_

_**Hasta la próxima vez se despide**_

_**Merodeadora Lu**_


	4. Preparando el baile

_**¡Hola de nuevo¡¡Nuevo capítulo! Parece que los reviews van arrancando, así que seguid así, que presta mucho leerlos.**_

_**Mey¡Me alegro mucho de que te guste! Aquí tienes la actualización, a ver si te ríes también con este capi. ¡Besitos!**_

_**LionessEvans¡Gracias por el review y sobre todo por los ánimos! Con lo difícil que es ser nueva en los fics está muy bien tener lectoras asiduas, jajaja. Las parejitas las descubriré en este capítulo, espero sorprender un poco. ¡Un beso!**_

_**Marisa¡Gracias también! Este Dumbly sí que se nos pasa un poco, seguro que en este capítulo arma algo… Tendré en cuenta tu opinión para las parejas, y desde luego torturaré a la rata todo lo que pueda. ¡Besitos!**_

_**Ahora ya sí, aquí os dejo el capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

- ¡Lyls! –Frank Longbottom se acercó a las chicas-. ¿Alguna de vosotras tiene el disfraz de pirata?

- Lo tiene Lucy –dijo Sidney con una sonrisa en la cara-. ¿Te ha tocado de eso?

- Pues sí –dijo Frank con una sonrisa radiante-. ¿Así que me toca con Lucy? Es un alivio saberlo.

Lily y Sidney intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, que no le pasó inadvertida al chico.

- ¿Ya estáis pensando en hacer de casamenteras? –preguntó.

Mientras tanto, en una esquina de la Sala Común, tenía lugar una bonita escena. Sirius y Alice no paraban de darse el lote bajo la mirada de Remus y James. Éste último no paraba de hablar, mientras Remus se preguntaba muy seriamente si debería tomar apuntes de un verdadero profesional (NDA: Como si él nunca se hubiera dado el lote… Andaaaaaaaaa…).

- Pues no entiendo por qué me tuvo que tocar disfrazarme de vampiro, así no podré lucir mi atractivo bronceado –suspiró James, pensando que le escuchaba alguien-. ¿Me lo cambias por el tuyo, Sirius? –añadió metiendo la cara en medio de la parejita.

El susodicho estaba muy ocupado besando a Alice con los ojos cerrados, y al abrirlos se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que le estaba dando a James un bonito beso en la mejilla.

- ¡JAMES! –tronó el animago-. ¡Cállate!

La Sala Común en pleno dio un respingo, excepto Lily, que estuvo en un tris de levantarse a aplaudir. James miró a su alrededor con cara de circunstancias, así que pronto se reanudó el murmullo de la sala (NDA¿He dicho murmullo¡Quería decir gritos y alboroto!).

- Sirius, eres un grosero –dijo el moreno con cara de dignidad ofendida-. Te pregunto una cosa con educación y tu…

- ¿Necesitas que te lo repita?

Remus estaba callado, echando un vistazo a las chicas de alrededor. Pensaba que igual con un poco de esfuerzo le salía lo de la telepatía y veía a quién le había tocado de gitana. En ese momento oyó un "a Sidney le ha tocado de gitana" y pensó que efectivamente era telépata, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba oyendo a los de al lado. Y se desilusionó, la verdad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quedaba un día para el baile. El nerviosismo se empezaba a notar entre los alumnos.

En la pandilla de los Merodeadores, Remus estaba empezando a necesitar urgentemente un psiquiatra. Por un lado, James estaba insoportable, repitiendo cada dos minutos que no le gustaba su disfraz. Además, había contratado a dos alumnos de segundo (si es que puede llamarse contratar a amenazar a los pobres chiquillos con meterles un hipogrifo en la cama) para que intentaran descubrir con quién le había tocado ir al baile. Por otro lado, Sirius estaba "agilipollado" con Alice. Estaba en el primer mes de la relación, cuando lo veía todo de color de rosa, y aburría a sus dos amigos continuamente con las historias de sus citas con ella.

En aquel momento, los tres mantenían una de esas conversaciones absurdas que traían a Remus por la calle de la amargura.

- Y entonces Alice hechizó a Lucius desde la distancia, y se le empezaron a encoger las piernas hasta que se cayó de narices –contaba Sirius encantado.

- Sísísísísí, Padfoot, eso ya lo has contado –dijo James haciendo un gesto indolente con la mano.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Prongs? –preguntó el licántropo-. Llevas toda la tarde mirando para el cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

- Estoy esperando a Simmons y Grey –contestó el moreno-. Tenían que estar aquí hace media hora para darme un informe.

- Vamos, James, creo que ahí te has pasado –ese era Sirius, que por fin había dicho una frase sin el nombre de Alice.

- Me parece raro que digas eso –se sorprendió Remus-. La verdad es que tienes aterrorizados a los pobres niños.

- Yo no lo decía por eso, Moony –ahora le tocó a Sirius sorprenderse-. Todo el mundo sabe que los mejores para hacer ese tipo de recados son los de cuarto. Suficientemente pequeños para poder extorsionarles tranquilamente y con bastante más nivel que los de segundo, por si necesitan lanzar un buen maleficio a alguien.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, mientras James se levantaba exasperado.

- Definitivamente, si quieres algo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tu mismo. Me voy a ver que averiguo.

Y salió apresuradamente de la Sala Común, cruzándose por el camino con Lily y sus amigas, que le miraron con la cara de alguien que ve a un gato persiguiendo a un perro.

- ¿Y a este qué le pasa? –preguntó Lucy a nadie en particular, mientras se sentaba en un sofá-. Ni siquiera le ha propuesto a Lily una cita.

La pelirroja la miró torvamente y se sentó a su lado.

- Sí, Lyls¿no te sientes vacía? –Sidney ocupó el último asiento del sofá.

Los Merodeadores miraban divertidos las pullas de las chicas. Pero Remus se descubrió mirando a una de las tres más de lo que debería…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El día del baile amaneció nevado. Los terrenos del castillo se llenaron de alumnos y peleas de nieve. Aunque no hubo consecuencias graves, la señora Pomfrey tuvo que sacarle a Arthur Weasley (un alumno pelirrojo de séptimo de Gryffindor) una percha de la oreja. Ante la pregunta de cómo demonios había llegado ahí el elemento en cuestión, el chico contestó: "Intentaba ver si se oía el mar. ¿No son fascinantes estos muggles?".

Cuatro o cinco horas antes del baile, el colegio se vació de chicas, que se dirigieron a sus habitaciones respectivas a arreglarse para el baile. También los Merodeadores fueron pronto a la suya (NDA: Podemos decir que eran los metrosexuales de la época, que todavía no había salido el término).

La habitación de Lily era un absoluto caos. Sidney sacaba todos sus vestidos del baúl, y no eran pocos, tratando de encontrar uno concreto.

- ¿Dónde estará? –repetía sin parar-. Al final tendré que ir vestida de saldo, ya lo veréis.

Lucy, harta de escuchar los lamentos de su compañera, lanzó un hechizo con un movimiento de su varita, y el vestido apareció sobre la cama de Sidney.

- ¿Te suena de algo que somos brujas, Syd? –preguntó exasperada la rubia-. No sé cómo tu varita no tiene telarañas¡no la usas nunca!

La morena se limitó a mirarla con cara de suficiencia y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Las otras ya estaban arregladas, y se sentaron sobre la cama de Lily a hablar un rato.

- Bueno, prefecta¿tienes ganas de ver quién será tu pareja? –inquirió Lucy sonriendo-. ¡Porque yo me muero de ganas!

- Si te digo la verdad, no estoy demasiado emocionada con la idea de este baile –contestó la pelirroja pensativa-. Siete años haciendo lo mismo…

- Lyls, este es nuestro último año como niños, intenta disfrutar de la noche¿vale?

- Con tal de que no me toque con Potter…

- Tienes peores opciones –contestó su amiga burlona-. ¿Te imaginas que te tocara con Lucius Malfoy?

- Al menos se divertiría torturándolo –dijo Sidney saliendo del baño-. ¿Os dais cuenta de lo ideales que estamos todas?

Las tres se miraron al espejo. Lily llevaba un vestido azul claro (se había negado a ir de rosa pastel como quería Sidney) palabra de honor, largo y con vuelo, y una corona en la cabeza. Se había maquillado muy discretamente, y llevaba el pelo en un complicado moño que le había hecho Lucy en cinco minutos. La rubia iba de pirata, con un pañuelo en la cabeza y un parche en el ojo. Llevaba un pantalón pirata de color negro y unas botas viejísimas que daban el pego perfectamente. Una camisa y un cinturón con pistolas (NDA: Según ella de juguete) completaban su atuendo. Sidney se había esmerado mucho. Había desechado el vestido que tanto le había costado encontrar, y se decantó por un traje como el que llevaba Esmeralda en la película de Disney El jorobado de Notre Dame. Llevaba hasta una pandereta.

- Si no te gusta tu pareja siempre puedes darle con eso en la cabeza –bromeó Lily.

Las tres salieron de la habitación riendo y se dirigieron a la Sala Común.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Me encanto a mi mismo –Sirius observaba su perfecto disfraz en el espejo.

Su disfraz de príncipe le iba como anillo al dedo (NDA: Al loro¡de príncipe! Va a haber sangre... ¡Muajajajaja!). Se había negado a ponerse mallas, como le había sugerido James (que para fastidiar se las pintaba solo), pero aun así le había quedado bastante realista.

Remus no hacía más que meterse por el medio de Sirius y el espejo, con el consiguiente fastidio del animago.

- Moony¿te apartas de una vez¡No me veo!

James, por el contrario, examinó a su amigo con mirada crítica.

- ¿Qué te pasa hoy, Remus? Mirarte más al espejo que Padfoot no te va nada.

- Parece que ir con Hill ha sacado su lado merodeador, Prongs –le contestó Sirius, mientras apartaba al licántropo de un empujón amistoso.

- ¿Voy bien? –Remus iba a lo suyo-. Sabéis que me gusta esa chica desde hace tiempo.

Sus amigos lo miraron enternecidos.

- Ay, Jamsie, nuestro Remusín se hace mayor –lloriqueó Sirius llevándose un pañuelo a la nariz y sonándose exageradamente.

- ¡Encima no le alientes, Pad! –dijo seriamente James, que tenía un brillo divertido en los ojos-. ¿Dónde has metido nuestras enseñanzas? No eres digno de ser un merodeador, Moony, cuando nosotros queremos a una tía, la conseguimos, y no nos quedamos suspirando por las esquinas.

- ¡Eso! –a Sirius no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

Remus sonrió mientras se volvía a mirar al espejo.

- ¡Quita de ahí, que ahora me toca a mí! –James intentó atusarse un poco el pelo, pero no había forma.

- ¡Para de hacer eso, Prongs, que te vas a quedar calvo! –le gritó su moreno compañero como si eso fuera el mayor pecado del mundo.

Se abrió la puerta del baño y salió Peter. Iba vestido de indio, así que en vez de parecer una rata, esta vez parecía un pollo enorme, con sus plumas y todo.

- Estás muy bien, Wormtail –Remus le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo (NDA: Sí, claro. ¡Mentiroso!).

- ¡No como yo! –James estaba desesperado con su disfraz.

Hay que decir que el disfraz de Potter estaba muy bien. Iba vestido de negro, con una capa también negra con forro rojo. Pero lo mejor era el maquillaje. Sirius se había esmerado a fondo para darle el toque pálido de la cara de los vampiros, y se había perfilado los ojos, dándole cierta sofisticación. Por una vez, James decidió ir sin gafas.

- Deja de quejarte y vámonos, que vamos a llegar tarde.

Los tres amigos y el pollo (NDA: Perdón, Peter) se dirigieron a la Sala Común.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Reinaba un gran alboroto en el vestíbulo. Cientos de chicos y chicas con diferentes disfraces iban mirando a ambos lados a ver si encontraban a sus parejas. Algunos afortunados ya las habían encontrado. Los Merodeadores bajaron las escaleras aguzando la vista.

- Ahí está Hill, Remus –señaló James-. No he conseguido saber quién es mi pareja, así que te acompañaré, a ver si me ha tocado con Lily.

(NDA: Como veis, James no es mucho mejor descubriendo cosas que los niños de segundo. Yo si fuera él me lo hacía mirar).

Se acercaron al grupito de Sidney. Sirius vio a lo lejos a Lucy y Frank y se acercó a saludar al chico, pero no pudo contener un murmullo de admiración cuando vio el disfraz de Lucy. Era una chica a la que todo le quedaba bien, y aunque el disfraz era bien sencillo ella sabía llevarlo muy bien.

- Estás muy bien, Johns –concedió el animago sonriendo.

- Tu también, Black –contestó la rubia-. ¿De qué rayos se supone que vas?

- De príncipe, tía¿no lo ves? – se picó el moreno.

- Te vas a reír, Black. Mira, por ahí llega tu pareja –rió Lucy, y se giró para seguir hablando con Frank.

Sirius miró en la dirección que le había indicado la chica, y se quedó pálido al ver quién se acercaba.

- No me digas que tu eres mi pareja, Evans –consiguió articular finalmente.

- No pienses que a mi me gusta, Black –porfió Lily.

- ¡James me mata!

- Mira, por ahí llega. Sería una suerte que pudiera presenciar tu muerte –dijo la pelirroja con tono esperanzado-. Así no tendría que entrar ahí contigo.

- Muy graciosa.

- ¡Sirius! –gritó James acercándose a su amigo-. ¡Me ha tocado con Sarah Parker¿Te das cuenta? La tía más buena de...

Se interrumpió al ver a Lily a su lado.

- Hola, Lily –le dijo sonriendo-. No podías aguantar sin verme ¿no?

- Ni lo sueñes, Potter. He tenido la mala suerte de ser emparejada con el cabeza hueca de tu amigo.

- Sí, es una pe... ¡Eh, me has insultado! –se ofendió Sirius.

James se quedó en silencio unos minutos. Su amigo estaba rezando para que no le diera un arrebato asesino, pero el moreno sonrió de repente.

- Si no es conmigo, me alegro de que vaya contigo –explicó-. Así mantendrás a sus pretendientes a raya.

A cierta distancia, Sidney y Remus se sonreían. El chico estaba embobado mirándola, y Sidney había aprobado en silencio el disfraz del licántropo. Siempre le había caído bien ese chico.

- ¿Vamos al Gran Comedor? –preguntó Remus saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- Vamos.

En la puerta se encontraron con Sirius y Lily, que ya habían empezado a discutir, con Lucy y Frank, que hablaban de quidditch, y con Alice y Jordan, uno de los cazadores del equipo de Gryffindor. Sirius miraba a su chica con cara de pocos amigos. Parecía que se estaba divirtiendo y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia.

En ese momento se les unió Peter, que aun no había encontrado a la otra persona que iba vestida de pollo (NDA: Digooooo de indio).

- He recorrido todo el vestíbulo tres veces, y no he encontrado a ninguna chica que vaya como yo –decía con voz quejumbrosa.

En ese momento, Dumbledore carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos. El viejo director iba vestido de gigantesco caramelo de limón, y estaba encantado de la vida.

- ¡Buenas noches a todos! –comenzó-. Antes de empezar el baile, tengo que dar unas directrices de última hora. Como sabréis, en el colegio hay más alumnos que alumnas.

Algunos estudiantes asintieron.

- Bien, esto significa que habrá algunas parejas compuestas de personas del mismo sexo.

El director parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo. Tenía una voz de chiste que no pegaba con su cara seria. Se entremezclaron en el Gran Comedor suspiros de alivio y susurros alarmados.

- ¡Alegraros, chicos¡Seréis los pioneros! –decía Dumbledore.

(NDA: Ya os dije que Dumbly tenía algún as guardado en la manga para amargar la vida a algunos. Yo mantengo que hizo trampas en el sorteo y que las parejas las puso él).

En ese momento, Peter vio entre la multitud una pluma de indio. Intentó vislumbrar quién era cuando la persona en cuestión comenzó a acercarse a él.

- Mira, Remus –susurró el chico-. Creo que por ahí viene mi pareja.

Pero apenas había terminado de decir esta frase cuando vio quién era.

Evan Rosier se paró en seco, miró y remiró, y después se frotó los ojos como si no se lo pudiera creer.

- ¿Me ha tocado con Peter Pettigrew! –acertó a gritar.

Dumbledore oyó el grito y se rio para sus adentros, mientras pensaba que había sido una gran idea eso del baile.

- ¡Y ahora que empiece la fiesta!

* * *

**_¡Bueno! Hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo. He tardado un poco en actualizar porque estoy de exámenes y es dificilísimo compaginar. Espero que no me haya quedado muy mal, porque estoy convencida de que estudiar tanto me ha matado varias neuronas. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Creo que he encontrado una buena forma de torturar a la maldito rata ¿no? Pues nada, espero que os guste. ¡Y que me dejéis muchos reviews!_**

**_¡Hasta el próximo capi!_**

**_Se despide_**

**_Merodeadora Lu_**


	5. El gran baile

**¡¡Hola de nuevo!! Aquí he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Sé que he tardado mucho, pero con un verano de por medio, los exámenes de septiembre, las Navidades... ¡Vamos, que mucho tiempo no he tenido, la verdad! Muchas gracias a toda la gente que me ha dejado review, parece que la cosa ya va mejor, espero que no se haya olvidado la gente de la historia con el cuento de la tardanza¿eh? Jejeje. Ahora voy con las contestaciones a los reviews:**

**• I'm not 1008¡Me alegro de que te guste el fic! La verdad que Me cuesta un poco escribirlo, así que está bien tener nuevas lectoras. Espero que también te guste este capi. ¡Un beso!**

**• Ray Lae Alfori¡Por supuesto que la rata se merece lo peor! Tranqui, que sufrirá más a lo largo del fic. ¡Un beso!**

**• Marisa: Bueno, he tardado seis meses lo menos en actualizar, pero espero que te sigas riendo con la historia. En este capi hay algo más de Sidney y Remus, a ver si te gusta. ¡Besos!**

**• Liesl von Kaulitz: Exacto, querida hermana, Lucy iba tipo Jack Sparrow, siempre salvando las distancias, por supuesto. La rata y Rosier darán qué hablar¡muajajajaja¡Nos vemos en casa!**

**• Jana Evans: Me alegro de haberte sorprendido un poco con la pareja masculina del baile, jajaja. Espero que te guste el capi. ¡Besos!**

**• Annell Maycov: Bueno, intentaré corresponder a tus expectativas, pero he de informarte de que mis chicas no son como vuestros locos psicópatas germanohablantes, jajaja. ¡De todas maneras, procuraré que haya algún herido¡Un beso!**

**Y sin más os dejo con la historia. ¡Espero que os guste el capi!**

* * *

- ¡¡¿¿ Me ha tocado con Peter Pettigrew??!! –acertó a gritar.

Dumbledore oyó el grito y se rio para sus adentros, mientras pensaba que había sido una gran idea eso del baile.

- ¡¡Y ahora que empiece la fiesta!!

El director dio una palmada y comenzó a sonar la música. El anciano estaba de un humor excelente.

"Me encanta Halloween..." –pensaba-. "Ese grito de Rosier ha estado bastante bien... Veamos si se me ocurre algo para mejorarlo...".

Estaba encantadísimo Albus con las maldades que estaba maquinando, pero llegó McGonagall disfrazada de gato y le fastidió:

- ¿Bailas, Albus?

- ¡Claro, Minerva! –contestó el director sonriente (NDA¿He dicho que le fastidió¡Qué va¡Si este se apunta a un bombardeo!).

Los dos profesores se encaminaron a la pista y se pusieron a bailar el twist (cosa que no pegaba nada, porque estaban poniendo un tango). El grupo de los Merodeadores no sabía para dónde mirar, si para la pareja de adultos o a la pareja de pollos (NDA: Digoooooooo de indios), que estaban a punto de sufrir un infarto fulminante. Rosier y Peter se miraban con los ojos a punto de salírseles de las órbitas, pero ninguno acertaba a decir nada.

- ¡Bueno¿Y si vamos al buffet¡Me muero de hambre! –obviamente, este era James. El muy tonto lo estaba pasando un poco mal, porque se había olvidado de hacerse el hechizo en los ojos para ver bien, ya que no llevaba las gafas, y se iba tropezando con todo.

- ¡Venga, Jamie, vamos a tomar algo! –Sarah Parker era... ¿Cómo decirlo? Era la típica chica que podemos llamar chica gamba, muy mona por fuera, pero sin un gramo de cerebro. Es decir, de las típicas que solían estar en el punto de mira de los Merodeadores.

- Bueno, Sirius, que yo me piro ¿eh? –dijo "Jamie" mientras se iba alejando con su pareja.

- ¡Pero tío, no me dejes aquí con la psicóp...!

El moreno se interrumpió al ver la cara de malas pulgas de Lily.

- Vamos a ver, merluzo, bastante tengo ya con ir de princesa como para aguantarte toda la noche, puedes irte si quieres –resopló la pelirroja dándole la espalda al chico.

- Perdona que te diga, Evans, pero nosotros los Merodeadores nos caracterizamos por nuestra caballerosidad (NDA¡Este lo flipa!), solamente superada por nuestro poderoso atractivo personal (NDA: Sí, sobre todo el de Peter, claro) –proclamó Sirius-. Así que no te dejaré sola, por supuesto que no.

Lily dirigió una mirada de cordero degollado a Sidney, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada hablando de vestidos con Remus. El pobre hombre se moría de ganas de cambiar de tema, pero como le parecía que la chica estaba muy guapa se dedicó a perfeccionar su técnica "parece que te estoy escuchando, pero nada más lejos de la realidad", nacida de las múltiples ocasiones que tenía que hacer de consejero de James o Sirius.

Así que la pelirroja tuvo que dirigir su mirada de cachorro abandonado a donde pensaba que estaba Lucy. Y digo pensaba, porque la rubia ya se había ido a bailar con Frank. Y como Alice y Jordan también habían desaparecido pues no había escapatoria (NDA¡Anda, con lo divertido que debe de ser Sirius, te quejarás, pelirroja!).

Así que, con las mismas, Lily y Sirius se dirigieron a una de las pequeñas mesas que había en un lado del Gran Comedor, dejando a Peter y a Rosier todavía flipando y sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Qué quieres beber, pelirroja? –preguntó el merodeador poniendo una sonrisa zalamera.

- Zumo de calabaza, por favor –contestó ella respondiendo a la sonrisa con otra.

- Ahora mismo.

Mientras su pareja iba a por las bebidas, Lily dio una mirada circular a la habitación. Había multitud de gente ocupando la pista. Dumbledore y McGonagall habían dejado de bailar el twist y ahora estaban bailando un vals (mientras sonaba un fox-trot). La pelirroja se cogió un mechón de cabello y se puso a enroscarlo con gran concentración.

- ¿Qué haces? –gritó una voz en su oído.

Era Sirius, que ya había vuelto con las bebidas.

- ¡Coño, Sirius¡Qué susto, tío! –el corazón casi se le salía del pecho a la pobre chica-. ¿Pero cómo has vuelto tan rápido?

- ¡Ah! –la boca del moreno se abrió en una amplia sonrisa-. Simplemente les he pegado a todos los que estaban en la mesa de las bebidas, porque todos me querían robar el zumo, y yo es que por el zumo mato ¿eh? He estado a punto de ir a por una escoba y empezar a repartir estopa a diestro y siniestro, pero al final mi imponente presencia hizo su efecto.

Lily se rio suavemente.

- ¿Y tú en qué demonios estabas pensando tan concentrada? –añadió el merodeador.

- Nada importante, que tengo que cortarme las puntas un poco –contestó ella, mirando las susodichas puntas.

Sirius cogió un mechón de pelo pelirrojo y lo observó con aire crítico.

- Mmmmm –simuló meditar profundamente-. Sí, las tienes un poco abiertas.. Por cierto que tu pelo huele bien¿qué champú usas?

- El Wizard con olor a lavanda (NDA: Lo siento, no se me ocurrió un nombre más original...) –contestó Lily con una nota de orgullo en la voz-. Además te deja el pelo muy suave, y sin tener que usar suavizante.

- ¡¿No te echas suavizante?! –gritó Sirius-. ¡Dios mío, sí que tiene que ser bueno ese champú! Lo tendré que probar (NDA: No sé a vosotros, queridos lectores, pero este hombre me resulta un poco sospechoso... ¿No será gay en el fondo¡Jajaja!).

Mientras estos dos hablaban cual Llongueras con su aprendiz, Sidney y Remus habían ido a bailar. El merodeador era un bailarín estupendo. La verdad es que cuando era mas pequeño se había apuntado a clases porque le habían dicho que se ligaba mucho, pero él sostenía que le habían timado y que no ligaba nada de nada (NDA: Mentira).

- Remus¿dónde has aprendido a bailar tan bien el tango? –preguntó la morena sorprendida (NDA: Quiero hacer constar que estos dos sí bailan lo que toca la orquesta, no como cierta pareja de profesores que yo me sé...).

- Clases –contestó simplemente el licántropo-. Llevo cuatro o cinco años yendo.

- Yo también fui a clases en su momento –comentó Sidney encantada de la vida-. Por eso somos la mejor pareja que hay aquí ahora mismo. Mira a los de alrededor que envidiosos que son...

Los dos rieron al unísono mientras él le daba una vuelta a ella.

Al otro lado del comedor, James se estaba atracando de pollo frío y de ensalada, y se estaba dejando la capa perdida (NDA¡A ver si aprendemos a comer, James!). A su lado, Sarah lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, y de vez en cuando intentaba sacar algun tema de conversación. Hay que decir que para ella sólo había dos temas de los que valiera la pena hablar, ella misma y la moda, y como James no tenía pinta de Giorgio Armani, decidió contar alguna anécdota interesante.

- ¿Sabes que de pequeña tuve una lechuza negra? (NDA¿He dicho interesante? Quería decir coñazo).

James la miraba, mientras perfeccionaba su técnica de "no sé qué me estás contando, pero soy el rey del disimulo", nacida de todas las veces que había sido consejero de Sirius y Remus (NDA: Como veis, todos los Merodeadores tienen una técnica parecida, algun día veremos la de Sirius...).

¿Y qué estaba pasando con la pareja estrella? Pues las dos gallinas (NDA: Digooo, los dos indios) habían dejado de mirarse y habían decidido que aunque les hubiera tocado juntos no tenían porqué dejar de comer, así que se habían dirigido a la mesa del buffet en busca de pollo (NDA: Desde luego, mira que comerse a uno de su misma especie...XD). Pero ¡fallo! El sitio del pollo estaba ocupado por James. Peter sugirió ir a comer costillas de cordero, porque sabía qué podía pasar si le intentaban quitar el sitio a James. Había visto al moreno lanzar maldiciones a gente por mucho menos.

Y con las mismas, los dos se fueron a ponerse morados de costillas de cordero.

¿Y Lucy y Frank? Pues nada, estaban entre bailes y comida, porque Lucy no podía estar mucho tiempo seguido sin llevarse a la boca algo de la sabrosa mesa del buffet...

Mientras tanto, Llongueras y su aprendiz, es decir, Lily y Sirius (NDA: O al revés, que como me vea Sirius llamándole aprendiz será a mi a la que le dará de escobazos) seguían con su interesante conversación cabellil, que había derivado en el futuro corte de pelo de la pelirroja.

- Yo si fuera tu lo cortaría a capas y un poco desfilado por delante, y por supuesto nada de flequillo –decía Sirius con aire de profesional.

- ¡Pues a mi me apetece probar como me quedaría el flequillo! –porfiaba Lily.

- Tienes la cara demasiado redonda para que te quede bien¡hazme caso a mi! –insistía el moreno.

- ¡Que no! –contestaba ella.

- Bueno, tu misma, pero yo luego no quiero que vengas a mis brazos con tus lloros ¿eh? –sentenció Sirius, muy digno él.

- Ya veré lo que hago, Sirius, no me des la paliza –suspiró Lily-. Me voy a tomar un poco el fresco al patio.

- Vale –dijo el merodeador, mirando hacia la mesa del buffet-. Yo mientras tanto voy a buscar a James, que intuyo que me necesita.

Digamos que el susodicho estaba haciéndole señas tipo controlador aéreo (NDA: Es que Sirius cuando intuye, intuye...).

La pelirroja se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió afuera del castillo. Los terrenos estaban bañados por una intensa luz lunar. Sintió frío.

"Claro, casi en noviembre y sales en mangas de camisa, imbécil" –se reprochó a sí misma.

Fue caminando por el césped. Se sentía bien en el silencio de los jardines, después de todo el bullicio del Gran Comedor, y sobre todo después de su conversación con Sirius (NDA: Lo raro es que no se hayan matado todavía). De repente, oyó un murmullo al otro lado del seto. Se asomó a ver qué era, y se encontró de frente con Alice y Jordan, que se estaban dando el lote. Haciendo gala de unos reflejos rápidísimos, se escondió antes de que la vieran, y se quedó parada unos segundos pensando qué hacer.

Mientras tanto, Sirius había conseguido rescatar a James de la tortuosa conversación con Sarah (NDA: Reiros vosotros de las torturas chinas), y juntos se había alejado de la chica como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Recuérdame que no me vuelva a fiar de las rubias de bote, Padfoot –comentó el de gafas, echando la vista hacia atrás-. ¡Cómo le gusta hablar a esta tía!

- Si son las únicas que te hacen caso, Prongs –le picó su compañero-. Ninguna chica con un mínimo de cerebro te haría caso más de cinco minutos, y sino mira a Evans. Es el ejemplo viviente.

- Muy gracioso... Por cierto¿dónde está? –preguntó el moreno.

- Se ha ido a los jardines a respirar un poco de aire fresco –dijo Sirius pensativo-. ¡Vamos a buscarla!

- ¡Sí, vamos, porque desde luego, nuestra legendaria caballerosidad se va a ir a tomar por el saco si la tienes que mantener tu! –gritó James corriendo detrás del otro (NDA: Otro que lo flipa... ¿Qué caballerosidad?).

Salieron al jardín a toda prisa, y se pusieron a recorrerlo mirando hacia todas partes. En rato después, vieron a Lily apoyada en un seto. Parecía que estaba mirando algo, por lo que fueron corriendo a ver qué había ahí tan interesante.

- ¿Qué tal, pelirroja! –saludó James con una sonrisa, la cual se borró en cuanto vio hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de la chica.

- ¡Pues sí que nos has hecho correr, hija! –este era Sirius, que en cuanto vio la situación se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el castillo.

James y Lily se miraron un momento y después salieron en pos del merodeador. Se pusieron uno a cada lado del chico.

- Sirius, yo... Lo siento –musitó James, sin saber qué más decir.

- No es culpa tuya, James –le contestó su amigo con una leve sonrisa-. Realmente, hay más peces en el mar¿eh?

Sintió un apretón en el brazo. Miró a su derecha y vio la cara preocupada de Lily.

- ¡Y tu chitón¡Que mi reputación de rompecorazones tiene que quedar intacta! –dijo entonces-. Si os preguntan, la dejé yo.

Los tres entraron en el Gran Comedor riendo alegremente (NDA: Es que Sirius se toma las rupturas con filosofía, hombre).

Y justo en ese momento, Dumbledore se encaminó hacia la tarima de nuevo. Y todos los alumnos se echaron a temblar, la verdad (NDA: Normal, porque vaya como se las gasta el Dumbly).

- ¡Bueno, queridos alumnos! –gritó el director-. ¡Queda ya poco para que se termine el baile¿Cómo lo estáis pasando?

El pobre hombre pretendía que le contestaran como a los payasos de la tele¡¡¡BIEEEEEENNNN!!! Pero no se le arregló, sólo se oyó unos cuantos "bien", pero muy sosainas.

- ¡Ya que este es uno de los últimos bailes, cada persona bailará con su pareja¡Y sin excepciones! –anunció Dumbledore, con cara de estar pasándolo pipa (NDA: Por supuesto que lo está pasando pipa).

Al decir estas palabras, dos pollos (NDA: Digoooo, dos personas) que estaban comiendo costillas sin parar se quedaron paralizadas. Se giraron poco a poco y se quedaron mirándose anonadados. Las demás parejas estaban ya en la pista de baile, y todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos. Hasta que finalmente Rosier se armó de valor y dijo:

- Bah, Peter, de perdidos al río. ¿Me concedes este baile?

Peter no sabía si reirse o llorar, y optó por tomárselo con humor:

- De acuerdo, Evan.

- ¡Pero el tío soy yo! –exclamó Rosier.

Y se dirigieron a la pista con las demás parejas, las cuales les dedicaron un aplauso.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y os hayáis reído al menos un poco. A partir de ahora procuraré actualizar más a menudo, aunque el siguiente capítulo tendrá que esperar hasta mediados de febrero cuando termine los exámenes. Dejadme muchos reviews para que los afronte con más ganas ¿eh? Jejeje. ¡Un beso a todos!**

**Se despide**

**Merodeadora Lu**


End file.
